


The Bat and an Ex-Vampire: Perfect Combination

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Rarepair Rowboat [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human Elena Gilbert, Lesbian Elena Gilbert, Protective Elena Gilbert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: In which Elena Gilbert is very gay and very much in love with Kate Kane, aka, Batwoman, and they are a happy crime-fighting couple.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Kate Kane
Series: Rarepair Rowboat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Bat and an Ex-Vampire: Perfect Combination

Everything is sparkling. It's hard for Elena to pick out something in the giant room that isn't glittering and shimmering under the lights, including the many chandeliers hanging above them.

And there are so many people. It's a charity event in Gotham, of course a lot of turned up for it, but still. She's having flashbacks to the Mikaelson ball and it's making her give everyone a second glance just to be sure there are no familiar faces lurking in the crowd. She wouldn't put it past the universe to thrust her into that kind of situation.

Taking in a slow, deep breath, she turns to the bar as she lets it back out in a sigh. Before she can even think about ordering a drink, there's a light tap on her left shoulder.

The space beside her is empty when she turns halfway, only to feel an arm curl around her waist from behind. Eyes wide in surprise, she spins around, and for a moment thinks she's jinxed herself and is going to find herself face-to-face with Klaus or Elijah.

She breathes out a laugh of relief as Kate simply laughs, amusement shining in her eyes that are particularly bright in this light. A pale green that's cool and elegant with her usual cat-like gaze.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Elena says, playfully pushing at her shoulder. Her hand settles there, over the fabric of Kate's suit jacket.

Kate arches an eyebrow and feigns shock as she says, "Sneak up on you? I would never."

Elena rolls her eyes, scoffing for the simple fact that she can recount a number of times that Kate has in fact snuck up on her, and usually on purpose. Sometimes it's just the military training in her that makes her quiet by accident.

"If you think being cute will distract me from the fact that you're late, and--" Elena cuts herself off with a noise of disbelief, eyes widening as she finally takes in the fresh cut above Kate's eyebrow with alarm, "--and _bleeding_. Then you are sorely mistaken."

Kate grimaces. "Was kinda hoping, yeah."

She gently cups her face, her thumb grazing the skin around the cut. It's not too deep from what she can see, but it doesn't go unnoticed by her that there's a patch of purple blossoming on her jaw. Probably not the only bruise.

"You said that you weren't going to do anything stupid," Elena reminds her, fingers beneath her chin to gently tilt her head.

Some ice should quickly heal up the bruise, but considering they're in the middle of a very big, very public event, she's guessing that makeup to hide it might be their only option. If Kate's dad starts asking any more questions, or hell, if anyone does, Elena thinks she might finally slip up.

"And I didn't," Kate says with another gentle laugh in her voice. She catches Elena's hand in her own, stopping her inspection. "This could have been a lot worse. Trust me. You should see the other guy."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better," Elena says.

But she smiles a little as Kate does, too. It _could_ be a lot worse, she reasons. After all, the villains in Gotham have really been ramping up their tactics, getting more violent ever since the breakout at Arkham.

Plus the appearance of a literal vampire has made people even more unnerved than before. Including Elena.

"But," Elena sighs, lowering her free hand back to Kate's shoulder, "you're okay for the most part, and that's all that matters. But don't think I'm not going to do a double check over all of those injuries, and am going to get Mary to do the same, just to be safe."

Kate nods, the smile on her face stretching all the way up to her eyes. "Okay, that's fair, doctor."

"And for someone who was saving the city less than ten minutes ago, you don't look half bad," Elena teases, a little more relaxed. "At all, actually. You look great, and I'm happy you're here. Not just so that I don't have to awkwardly drink by myself at this bar the entire night."

Kate snorts, a soft chuckle. "Well, I must say, you are looking stunning as well."

She makes a show of looking her up and down, eyes flickering over her crimson dress with a touch of amusement and something else that darkens her eyes ever so slightly.

"Like, really good. Out of curiosity, how hard do you think it is to get that dress back off and how long would it take with someone's help? Specifically, someone like me."

Elena's eyes widen and her voice is exasperated even as she feels her skin flushing and a smile fight its way onto her face. " _Kate_."

"All right, all right." Kate laughs, hands in front of her. "I'll stop."

Elena pretends to consider it for a moment, but she's already shaking her head.

"Absolutely not," she says.

Kate's surprise is brief, a momentary shift in her expression, as if she was ready to pull away. Still not used to being so public despite her own brazen flirting. It's an adjustment, Elena knows, and she gets it.

When the surprise fades a second later, replaced with a sly, delighted little shine in her eyes and embedded into her smirk.

"Oh, well, in that case, how could I possibly refuse my beautiful girlfriend?" Kate says.

She leans forward, and Elena meets her without a beat of hesitation, kissing her happily. It already feels like it's been too long since she's been near her even though she saw her in the morning before she left for work. Living in Gotham, even only for a weekend here and there, it tends to make her savour things a little more. Just in case.

When they pull back, Kate doesn't go too far, staying close enough to still be able to talk in a low murmur and be heard by Elena only as she says, "Seriously, though, that dress..."

"Later," Elena promises, and bites her lip when Kate's eyes light up.

"I suppose I can--"

Something beeps, cutting Kate off. Their eyes are drawn down as Kate pulls her phone from her pocket. It's lit up and Elena catches sight of Luke's name as the phone buzzes.

Kate shoots her an apologetic look and answers. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Uh, well, depends on your definition of okay," Elena hears Luke reply. "Nocturna's back. With a friend."

Alarm surges through Elena again, with a good dose of worry thrown in. She and Kate share a look. Elena draws in a breath and nods.

Clearly understanding the message, Kate presses her lips together in a sigh. Then, "All right, we're on it. Send me the location."

"Good news: you're in the same building."

"How the hell is that good news?" Kate asks.

"Do you really want to argue with me right now when there are two vampires probably plotting some evil plan somewhere on the roof of a charity event full of the richest, most influential people in Gotham? Including you, Mary, and your dad?"

Kate rolls her eyes, and Elena notices a muscle in her jaw twitch, clenching slightly. She hangs up and when she looks at Elena again, they both understand.

Even so, Elena firmly says, "You are not leaving me down here while you go and find someone from my old life. Let me help, it worked last time on her. Maybe it will again."

Kate doesn't argue. She takes her hand, and says, "Okay then, let's go," and they set off into the sea of oblivious people, winding their way through them to get to the elevator before this event turns into a bloodbath.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, @softolivarry on tumblr asked for this because of the movie XXX: Return of Xander Cage, and I had to watch the movie first, of course, and oh my god. Elena and Kate would be such a good pairing. Honestly, I wanna write a full-length fic about them and this idea so much now.


End file.
